Pour que demain change
by Sanomi
Summary: Quand un seul geste, une seule parole peut tout changer, le destin du monde bascule. Aëlisse Lupin le sait, elle va remonter trois générations... pour que demain change.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour que demain change**

**Annexes**

Cette annexe sera peut-être complétée par la suite...

Annexe 1  
Voilà, avant toute chose et étant donné que le personnage principal de ce récit est de mon invention, je me suis dite qu'il serait judicieux de publier son arbre généalogique car même si c'est un personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination, Aëlisse n'est pas tombée du ciel

**Copier/coller le lien dans la barre de votre navigateur internet http://img209.imageshack.us/my.php?imagelupingnalogiema2.jpg**

Fait de mes 10 petits doigts -  
Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Disclaimer  
Tout les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages d'Aëlisse et autres inventés sur l'arbre généalogique m'appartiennent.


	2. 1 Une page dans un journal prologue

**Pour que demain change**

**1/ Une page dans un journal – prologue.**

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira   
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis (critique ou pas), des conseils, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je suis preneuse.  
Etant donné que c'est le premier récit de plus d'un chapitre dans lequel je me lance, ça me sera très utile -

_"Un bruit sourd, un corps venait de tomber et notre dernier espoir venait de s'envoler... le règne du mal avait commencé.  
Harry s'en était allé.  
Je me rappelle, une seule larme a coulé sur ma joue. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à cet instant mais j'étais tombée à genoux dans l'herbe humide de rosée du parc de Poudlard... A quoi bon lutter m'étais-je dite ; mon Rémus était mort quelques minutes auparavant... je ne voulais plus vivre, j'ignorais encore que j'étais enceinte.  
Pour la suite, tout est flou dans ma mémoire, comme si je revoyais ces événements au travers d'un mur d'eau. Je crois que je me trouvais dans un état second... peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Les deux seules choses dont je me souvienne avec exactitude sont les cris de liesse de tout ces mangemorts et la couleur rouge sang de l'aube qui pointait ce jour-là..._

Nymphadora Tonks-lupin"

- Aëlisse? Que fais-tu là-haut?

CLAC! La jeune fille interrompit sa lecture et replaça le petit livre à la couverture de cuir noir dans un coffre poussiéreux.

- Rien! Je... J'arrive, maman.

Aëlisse quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Le grenier replongea dans l'obscurité et elle dans le présent.


	3. 2 Ma vie sous le règne du Mal

**Pour que demain change**

**2/ Ma vie sous le règne du Mal**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Au départ, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais finalement, j'ai trouvé plus opportunt de le couper plus tôt, vous comprendrez d'ailleurs pourquoi au début du prochain chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine!  
Voilà, j'arrête ici mon blabla d'auteur, bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, je suis preneuse de tout ce qui vous passe par la tête

Comme souvent, la jeune fille observait le paysage au travers de la vitre. Et quel paysage… Tout était gris, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette rue. Pour quelqu'un d'étranger, cela aurait pu paraître bizarre ; pas pour Aëlisse. Il était 17 heure, le couvre-feu avait commencé et les détraqueurs patrouillaient afin de vérifier que tout les sangs-mêlé, traîtres à leur sang et autres avaient regagné leurs habitations. Dès cet instant, il était interdit de sortir jusqu'au lendemain 7 heure. En effet, la famille Lupin habitait une cité de sangs-mêlé, ils n'étaient pas assez « purs » pour résider ailleurs. De plus, leurs ancêtres avaient été membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et rien que pour cela, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie. Dans ces cités, toutes les maisons étaient identiques, petites et austères, seul un numéro les différenciait. C'était tout ce que ces gens représentaient sous le règne du Mal, un numéro. Malgré cela, beaucoup étaient satisfaits, leur sort était beaucoup plus enviable que celui des moldus. Considérés comme inférieurs à tout autre être vivant, ils avaient remplacé les elfes de maison et patientaient parqués dans des camps qu'un sang pur accepte de les acheter. Le commerce de moldus était assez rentable et beaucoup en tirait des avantages. Depuis l'avènement de Voldemort, tout les enfants de moldus dotés de pouvoirs magiques, également nommés sangs-de-bourbe, ont disparus, ils étaient mis à mort dès que leurs pouvoirs se déclaraient.

- Aëlisse ?

Morgane venait une fois de plus de trouver sa fille face à la fenêtre. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent et l'inquiétait.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ma chérie ? Tu es bien étrange ces derniers temps…

- Pourquoi personne ne fait-il rien, maman ?

Toujours cette question…

- Parce que nous n'en avons pas les moyens, Aëlisse.

- Pas les moyens ?! Mais il ne suffit pas de pouvoir, il faut le vouloir, et personne ne veut plus rien !

- Le problème n'est pas là, Aëlisse ! Tout a été fait pour que nous ne nous rebellions pas ; notre usage de la magie est plus que limité, il ne nous reste plus qu'une baguette par famille, nos enfants ne vont pas à l'école et sont maintenus dans l'ignorance. Tout ce que ton père et moi t'avons appris, nous avons bravé la loi pour que tu le saches ! Dans ces conditions, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Tu as 16 ans, tu es encore jeune et tu as des idéaux plein la tête ! Ils ne sont que folies…

- Peut-être ! Mais moi, j'ai encore espoir, espoir qu'un jour notre monde change ! Vous vous l'avez perdu ! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Morgane prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça sur son cœur. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? La réponse était immédiate, rien ; elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- Chut ! Ne pleure plus mon cœur. Je te comprends mais sache que nous n'en sommes pas là s'en avoir essayé d'y échapper… Beaucoup se sont battus pour la liberté et certains en sont morts… tu dois d'ailleurs le savoir grâce au journal de ton arrière grand-mère car je sais que c'est ce carnet que tu lis avec d'attention lorsque tu passes tes journées enfermée dans notre grenier.

- Elle aussi n'a plus jamais espéré à partir de ce jour, maman.

- Sans doute, mais elle a continué à vivre pour ses enfants, pour ton grand-père et sa jumelle, pour nous, pour toi et c'est ce que je fais aussi. C'est bien une preuve que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, même ainsi.

- Je ne crois pas, elle a plus survécu que vécu… Elle-même a écrit qu'elle était qu'elle était morte lorsque Rémus a fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois. Ce sont ses propres mots : « Je suis morte dans son regard comme une goutte d'eau sur un rocher brûlant () » dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Je ne savais pas… Ton père n'a jamais lu ce journal, personne ne l'a jamais lu avant toi.

- Je sais. Je veux que cela change, maman. Je veux vivre autrement même si pour cela, il me faut faire des sacrifices.

Morgane regarda sa fille dans les yeux… des yeux couleur d'ambre, les mêmes que ceux de Rémus Lupin.

- Je te connais, Aëlisse… Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

La jeune fille se détacha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je te le promets, maman ; merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue.

Bon, je vais « braver la loi » en allant m'instruire dans ma chambre au contact d'un des nombreux livres prohibés par son Altesse le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle en plaisantant et en exécutant une courbette grotesque.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Aëlisse se tourna vers sa mère.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais être sûre que quoiqu'il arrive, papa et toi sachiez que je vous aime.

- Bien sûr, nous aussi ma chérie, nous t'aimons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, Aëlisse extirpa de sous son matelas le vieux grimoire qu'elle y avait caché. Elle s'asseya sur son lit.

- Tout est arrivé à cause de lui, seulement à cause de lui, Drago Malefoy… Il faut que je l'empêche de tuer Ginny Weasley, de précipiter la chute d'Harry… Mon arrière grand-mère ne l'a pas appris tout de suite mais l'a écrit dans son journal par après, c'est lorsque Ginny Weasley a été tuée lors de l'affrontement final qu'Harry a cessé de se battre et s'est laissé assassiné par Voldemort… En retournant dans le passé, je dois empêcher Drago Malefoy de s'enfuir avec Rogue juste après le meurtre de Dumbledore, empêcher son ascension vers le mal. Au départ, il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas directement empêcher l'assassinat du directeur, cela modifierait trop de choses… Sévérus Rogue ne montrerait pas son vrai visage d'espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la chasse aux Horcruxes serait compromise… elle n'a été menée à bien que parce qu'Harry l'a faite seul sans apport extérieur.

Aëlisse ouvrit le grimoire à l'emplacement de la page qu'elle avait cornée quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Je t'ai promis de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, maman. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Mon entreprise n'est pas irréfléchie, je la prépare depuis des semaines, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais… Si j'arrive à ramener Drago Malefoy sur le droit chemin, tout sera à refaire… Il ne tiendra plus qu'à moi de faire que tout se passe correctement…

() Petit clin d'œil à une phrase qui m'a beaucoup plu et que j'ai lue dans un livre il y a quelques temps : « Le bal des louves », tome 2 de Mireille Calmel. C'est un très bon livre que je me permets de conseiller


	4. 3 Retour vers le passé, la tour

**Chapitre 3.**

**Retour vers le passé, la tour frappée par la foudre.**

Hello tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 3 de cette fic... Avant toute chose, je voulais de nouveau remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos appréciations ; ça me motive!. Merci beaucoup!

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude avec un peu plus d'action, c'est avec celui-ci que j'ai décidé de faire le raccord avec l'œuvre de JK Rowling mais pour ensuite partir sur toute autre chose... Vous pourrez également trouver dans ce chapitre une description physique complète d'Aëlisse, ce que je n'avais pas encore fait.  
Voilà, bonne lecture.  
NB : n'oubliez pas de consulter les petites notes de bas de page

**Aëlisse ouvrit le grimoire à l'emplacement de la page qu'elle avait cornée quelques semaines plus tôt.**

**- Je t'ai promis de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, maman. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Mon entreprise n'est pas irréfléchie, je la prépare depuis des semaines, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais… Si j'arrive à ramener Drago Malefoy sur le droit chemin, tout sera à refaire… Il ne tiendra plus qu'à moi de faire que tout se passe correctement…**

Dès lors, Aëlisse sortit de sa chambre, le grimoire sous le bras et monta le plus silencieusement possible au grenier. Cette pièce lui avait servi de refuge tout au long des semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, c'est là qu'elle avait soigneusement mis au point son projet. L'endroit était sûr, elle le savait, ses parents n'y venaient jamais. La potion qu'elle avait religieusement élaborée à l'aide du manuel bouillonnait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, attendant la phase finale de la préparation. Ce n'était pas de la magie blanche, la jeune femme l'avait compris, elle ignorait d'ailleurs comment ce grimoire avait atterri chez elle. Cependant, le résultat était là et elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait pas son geste. Lorsqu'elle aura ajouté le dernier ingrédient, elle se retrouvera dans le passé, incapable de revenir à son époque… Elle en avait conscience, c'était écrit, mais elle n'avait pas peur ; son espoir était irrémédiablement lié à ce sacrifice.

Aëlisse se dirigea vers la tablette située à côté du chaudron et sur laquelle tout était déjà installé, prêt à l'emploi. Elle saisit le couteau d'argent posé là, raffermit sa prise et, d'un geste sûr, entailla la paume de sa main gauche. Son sang s'écoula dans la soucoupe qu'elle avait apprêtée dans ce but. Il lui fallait maintenant, avec ce dernier, retranscrire sur un morceau de parchemin les coordonnées exactes du moment et du lieu où elle voulait apparaitre. Une seule erreur était fatale, tout serait perdu.

_Portail d'entrée du parc de Poudlard_

_-_

_23 juin 1997 - 00H45_

Dès que ce fut fait, elle jeta le morceau de parchemin dans le liquide bouillonnant, la potion prit alors l'exacte teinte indiquée dans le livre. Tout était parfait, Aëlisse saisit un gobelet et le remplit de la mixture brûlante.

- Lorsque j'aurai bu, tout sera fini… soit je réussi, soit je perds la vie.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala la potion d'un trait. Une larme perla sur sa joue, jamais plus elle ne reverra ses parents. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit… Cependant, la seconde d'après, une douleur fulgurante la saisit à l'abdomen, la forçant à se plier en deux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Aëlisse, haletante, tomba à genoux en sueur. Le mal avait atteint la limite du supportable, tout son intérieur la faisait souffrir ; c'est alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

L'instant d'après, elle se réveilla au son de cris, le nez dans l'herbe. Ni une, ni deux, elle fut debout malgré la migraine qui lui étreignait le crâne tel un étau au niveau des tempes. Le spectacle qu'elle put observer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les alentours la cloua sur place.

- Par Merlin, j'ai réussi…, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Au loin, un immense château s'élevait en bordure d'un lac, ses tours éclairées de manière fantomatique par la Marque des ténèbres qui le surplombait.

- Poudlard… C'est la première fois que je le vois ; à mon époque les sangs-mêlé n'y ont plus accès depuis bien longtemps…

Tout à coup, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des éclats de lutte provenant de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Une maisonnette était en feu et manifestement deux hommes se livraient bataille tandis qu'un troisième se tenait à l'écart visiblement terrifié. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, un des deux protagonistes fut mis hors combat. Sans hésiter, le vainqueur du duel saisit le troisième homme par le bras et se mit à courir en le tirant vers les grilles du parc. En un éclair, Aëlisse comprit la situation… le jeune homme à terre, près de la cabane était Harry Potter et les deux autres qui arrivaient droit sur elle, Sévérus Rogue et Drago Malefoy.

- Oh merde, je suis arrivée trop juste, je vais les manquer, dit-elle affolée.

Aëlisse tourna frénétiquement la tête à gauche et à droite, il lui fallait une cachette dans les plus brefs délais si elle voulait encore pouvoir intercepter le jeune Malefoy.

- Là !

A 200mètres, un buisson ferait parfaitement l'affaire ; elle se mit donc à courir à en perdre haleine. A peine fut-elle cachée qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. La jeune fille sortit de sa poche la baguette qu'elle avait dérobée à son père et la pointa droit sur les pieds du jeune homme blond.

- Ligaturus ! hurla-t-elle mais dans le tumulte actuel, personne n'entendit sa voix.

Des lianes venant de nulle part émergèrent du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour des chevilles du garçon. Ce dernier, coupé dans son élan, s'étala à terre sans aucune grâce, laissant échapper sa baguette. Dès qu'il s'en aperçut, Rogue interrompit sa course pour revenir vers son protéger. Malheureusement pour lui, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient déjà sur ses talons. Aëlisse put voir le dilemme dans les yeux de cet homme même si cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Finalement, le mangemort se remit à courir en direction de la sortie abandonnant là celui qu'il devait protéger.

- Sévérus, ne me laissez pas ! cria l'adolescent mais seul un plop sonore et ensuite le silence lui répondirent.

L'instant d'après, deux membres du Phénix étaient arrivés à sa hauteur. La première personne qui attira le regard d'Aëlisse fut une toute jeune femme aux cheveux gris souris.

- Grand-mère… 1

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait autrement que sur papier glacé.

- Mais… qui a bien pu lancer ce sortilège ?! s'exclama Tonks.

- Peu importe, lui répondit Harry qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce qui compte, c'est que cette ordure n'ait pas réussi à s'échapper !

Au fait, Malefoy, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme toujours maintenu à terre ; j'ai une dette envers toi.

C'est alors que, sous le regard ébahi des deux autres, Harry décocha un magistral coup de pied dans la face de son ennemi, lui cassant le nez sur le coup.

- Y'a pas à dire, ça soulage, dit le survivant avec hargne.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Juste retour des choses, professeur Lupin.

De son buisson, Aëlisse avait attentivement suivi la conversation.

- Grand-père ?! 1

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux, dit Tonks. Ca ne nous dit toujours pas qui est intervenu. Quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas se ballade à Poudlard et, même si cette personne nous a aidé, ça ne me plait pas du tout.

C'est à cet instant qu'Aëlisse choisit de révéler sa présence.

- C'est moi, dit-elle en s'approchant du groupe, s'attirant le regard de tout les concernés y compris celui de Malefoy qui se tenait toujours le nez.

La jeune fille qui venait de parler était assez petite et menue. De longs cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds argentés 2 encadraient de manière irréelle un visage aux traits fins. Sa bouche, aux lèvres rose soutenu, s'étirait en un sourire bienveillant tandis que ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'une joie difficilement contenue. Elle avait réussi… in extrémis mais elle y était arrivée à l'après de quelques secondes.

- C'est moi qui ais jeté ce sort…

- Mais… qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda son aïeule.

- Je m'appelle Aëlisse Monaghan.

1 Je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un avait une idée pour moi : en réalité, Rémus et Tonks sont ses arrières grands-parents, donc qu'elle les appelle grand-père/mère ça ne colle pas mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre… Donc, si quelqu'un a une proposition

2 Ici, c'est un petit « concours » : Aëlisse a une couleur de cheveux assez particulière (châtain aux reflets blond-argenté), pourquoi ? Un one-shot en cadeau sur le sujet de votre choix à celui qui trouve la réponse en premier (je l'écrirai quand cette fic sera finie). Tous les éléments de réponse sont dans la fic, bonne chance.


	5. 4 Mensonges et explications

**Chapitre 4.**

**Mensonges et explications.**

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Après une longue absence, me voici de retour avec 2 (oui vous avez bien lu, lol) nouveaux chapitres de ma fanfic : « Pour que demain change ». Un peu moins d'action dans ces 2 chapitres mais première entrevue particulière entre Aëlisse et Drago dans le chapitre suivant… J'espère que vous apprécierez ces chapitres, bonne lecture !**_

_**Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me lire, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir ! En effet, même si elles ne contiennent pas spécialement de compliments, le simple fait de savoir que vous m'avez lue me rempli de joie (si, si ce n'est pas une blague, c'est de l'auto-satisfaction ) alors même si c'est pour me dire « J'ai bien lu ta fic », n'hésitez pas **_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et n'oubliez pas la petite review .**_

_**Biz !**_

**- C'est moi qui ais jeté ce sort…**

**- Mais… qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda son aïeule.**

**- Je m'appelle Aëlisse Monaghan.**

- Monaghan ?! répéta Tonks en libérant Malefoy de ses entraves. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom… pourtant, je m'y connais pas mal en généalogie sorcière. Tes parents sont-ils moldus ?

- Non, ils sont tout deux sorciers. C'est sans doute parce que ma famille est d'origine américaine. J'ai vécu jusque l'âge de 7 ans aux Etats-Unis avant de venir habiter en Angleterre…

Montre-moi ton nez, dit ensuite Aëlisse en s'accroupissant face à Drago. Hum, il est pas mal amoché… mais ça peut facilement s'arranger.

« Il faut absolument que je gagne sa sympathie et ce, dès le début »

- Episkey ! Voilà, c'est mieux, non ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci.

Cette parole était plus que murmurée et manifestement il lui en coutait d'exprimer sa gratitude à cette étrangère qui avait permis son arrestation. Cependant, il l'avait tout de même remerciée, ce qui, venant d'un Malefoy, faisait figure d'exploit !

- Et pourquoi ne suis-tu pas une scolarité normale à Poudlard ?

Aëlisse se releva et fit face à Nymphadora pour lui répondre.

- Tout simplement parce que mes parents m'ont enseigné eux-mêmes la magie avant que je ne prenne des cours par hibou à leur mort, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Ah… je… je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 16 ans. Mes parents sont décédés accidentellement il y a deux ans.

- Bon, ça suffit Tonks avec cet interrogatoire plus que douteux ! Nous avons d'autres choses plus graves à régler. Harry est déjà retourné _là-bas _et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises, dit Rémus. Je vais le rejoindre pour l'épauler, pendant ce temps, emmène M. Malefoy avec l'aide de Miss Monaghan dans le bureau de Minerva… J'aviserai plus tard avec elle.

Après être arrivés au bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, Tonks les délaissa pour aller rejoindre les autres. Elle avait stupéfixé Malefoy en attendant la suite des évènements. L'auror n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cette jeune fille sortie tout droit du néant mais que faire d'autre ? De toute manière, après la mort de Dumbledore, la situation ne saurait être plus critique.

Dès que la porte de la pièce fut refermée et que le bruit des pas de Tonks s'estompa dans le couloir, Aëlisse poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Le mensonge n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité !

Elle s'asseya contre le mur, à même le sol en face du prisonnier.

- Heureusement, ils sont bien trop préoccupés par la mort de Dumbledore pour se soucier plus de moi.

Alors qu'elle repensait à tous les événements qui venaient de se produire, Aëlisse s'endormit contre la pierre, assommée par la fatigue et le stress.


	6. 5 Lendemains

**Chapitre 5.**

**Lendemains… ou comment s'enfoncer dans le mensonge.**

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre du lot !**_

_**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, c'est le plus long jusqu'à présent.**_

**Alors qu'elle repensait à tous les événements qui venaient de se produire, Aëlisse s'endormit contre la pierre, assommée par la fatigue et le stress**.

Alors que l'aurore se levait sur le château, Aëlisse fut tirée du sommeil par Rémus Lupin.

- Bien dormi, Miss Monaghan ?

- Un peu court, dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement, mais ça va.

- le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a chargé de vous conduire à une chambre, étant donné les circonstances, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper du cas de M. Malefoy et du vôtre par la même occasion avant quelques jours.

- Quelques jours ?! dit Aëlisse en se relevant, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

- Oui… après l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore. Jusque là, elle a beaucoup de formalités administratives à remplir. De plus, beaucoup de parents veulent venir récupérer leurs enfants… Ca fait pas mal de choses à gérer sans en ajouter.

- Je comprends… et puis de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Exactement, lui répondit Rémus dans un sourire.

- « Ce sourire… le même que mon père. Hum, ne pas y penser »

- Ca va ? lui demanda son interlocuteur, inquiet de cette soudaine 'absence'.

- Oh, oui, oui ça va… Je me demandais, qu'allez-vous faire de M. Malefoy ? Va-t-il rester stupéfixé jusque là ?

- Non, bien sûr. Il sera confiné dans des appartements adjacents aux vôtres. Vous pourrez de cette manière mieux le surveiller.

- Le surveiller ?

- Oui. Pas qu'il pourrait essayer de s'échapper mais personne, à part ceux qui le savent déjà, ne doit-être au courant de sa présence ici. Beaucoup croient qu'il s'est enfui hier soir et c'est mieux ainsi… pour sa sécurité.

- D'accord, j'y veillerai.

- Veillez aussi à ce que votre présence passe inaperçue.

- Comment ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas rester enfermée plusieurs jours ! dit-elle furieuse.

- Vous pourrez assister aux funérailles. Jusque là, faites-vous discrète, lui dit Rémus toujours aussi calmement.

Après avoir réanimé et conduit Malefoy à ses appartements, Lupin accompagna Aëlisse jusqu'aux siens, situés juste à côté, derrière le portrait d'une noble dame du 17ème siècle.

- Voilà Miss, vos appartements se trouvent juste derrière ce tableau. Le mot de passe est 'Fleur des sables'.

- Merci professeur Lupin.

Le dénommé souri.

- Je ne suis pas professeur dans cette école, vous savez. Du moins… je ne le suis plus, alors appelez-moi par mon prénom.

- Entendu, je le ferai. Mais alors, je souhaiterais que vous aussi, vous cessiez de me servir du 'Miss Monaghan'.

- Marché conclu, Aëlisse. Au fait, le mot de passe des appartements de M. Malefoy est 'Renaissance'… Il vous est, bien entendu, interdit de le lui révéler.

- Bien entendu…

- Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher si nous avons besoin de vous. Bonne journée, Aëlisse.

Lorsqu'il eut tourné l'angle du mur et que le couloir fut désert, la jeune femme murmura le mot de passe au tableau et s'engouffra dans le passage qui venait d'être libéré.

La pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était circulaire et comprenait une immense cheminée de pierre, un canapé et un fauteuil, une table basse, une petite bibliothèque et un grand lit à baldaquin flanqué de deux tables de chevet. Le tout était dans les tons crème et bordeaux tandis que les meubles étaient en bois sombre. La jeune fille resta sans voix devant la beauté de la pièce, tout respirait la douceur et le confort ; tout, tellement différent de son époque où prédominent l'insécurité et la froideur.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et examina les tranches des livres alignés en rang parfait sur l'étagère. 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' retint immédiatement son attention et elle l'extirpa de son emplacement pour rejoindre le canapé bordeaux face à l'âtre. Le tapis, de couleur crème, était moelleux à souhait et elle retira ses chaussures pour mieux profiter de son épaisseur… un de ces petits plaisirs simples qui vous apaise l'esprit et vous permet d'aller de l'avant. Aëlisse avait décidé de bouquiner en attendant d'aller rendre visite à Malefoy cet après-midi. Elle jugeait en effet, et sans doute avec raison, qu'il valait mieux le laisser méditer et exprimer sa colère au besoin avant d'aller le voir.

C'est vers la fin du jour qu'Aëlisse se décida à aller voir le jeune homme ; le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Elle avait dévoré l'entièreté de 'L Histoire de Poudlard' et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle n'avait même pas touché au plateau repas qui était miraculeusement apparu sur la table.

Après avoir entrebâillé le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements, Aëlisse vérifia que le couloir était bien désert et se hâta vers les appartements de Malefoy. Arrivée devant la toile qui représentait une sombre forêt peuplée d'animaux fantastiques, la jeune femme expira une bonne fois et prononça le mot de passe.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Aëlisse fut surprise de la trouver déserte, aucune trace du jeune homme. Elle commença à paniquer jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'il était en fait endormi sur le canapé dont elle ne voyait que le dos depuis l'entrée. Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour le réveiller lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la faisant sursauter. Drago la fixait de ses yeux perçants, un brin menaçants, alors qu'elle était toujours penchée au-dessus de lui. Le temps sembla être suspendu jusqu'au moment où elle se redressa lentement afin de reprendre une position lui permettant de faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir.

- Je… je suis venue pour te parler, pour… qu'on s'explique.

- Rien que ça, dit-il d'une voie doucereuse. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, on a rien à se dire ! On ne se connait pas !

- Tu te trompes ! D'accord, on ne se connait pas mais…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens ; tu as surgi de nulle part, m'empêchant de m'enfuir… Grâce à toi, je vais être enfermé à Azkaban !

Et surtout, sache bien que le fait que tu m'ais soigné ne change en rien l'opinion que j'ai de toi, dit-il hargneusement. Je t'ai remerciée et ça en reste là.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Tout d'abord, mets-toi bien dans le crâne que mon identité et mes origines ne te concernent en rien ! Ensuite, sache que si je t'ai empêché de fuir, c'est pour te sauver !

« Toi et nous tous par la même occasion », pensa-t-elle en priant pour qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions.

- Pour me sauver ?! Justement, tout allait bien avant que tu n'interviennes ! Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?

- Certainement pas ! Disons que je ne l'a pas fait que pour ça, dit-elle à voix basse en rougissant. Mon… mes parents ont été massacrés par un groupe de mangemorts il y a presque deux ans, tu-sais-qui venait juste de revenir au pouvoir… mentit-elle. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver leurs meurtriers.

- T'aider à retrouver leurs meurtriers ?! répéta-t-il abasourdi. Comment veux-tu que je connaisse leurs identités, je n'avais que 14 ans à cette époque et je n'étais pas encore impliqué dans leurs affaires… Au fait, pourquoi ont-ils été assassinés ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu se rallier à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qu'ils projetaient de rejoindre les rangs de Dumbledore.

- En tout cas, je te donne un conseil : oublie ça. Abandonne cette idée et rentre chez toi si tu veux garder la vie sauve.

- Mais je veux me battre, je…

- Ca suffit ! Dehors.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dit, dégage !

Aëlisse le fixa quelques instants dans les yeux avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'entrée.

- Et surtout, ne réapparais plus ici !

La jeune fille fit pivoter le portrait et s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

La journée du lendemain passa relativement lentement, Aëlisse ne retourna pas voir Malefoy, rien ne servait de l'irriter d'avantage si elle espérait avoir sa pleine confiance un jour. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir inventé ce mensonge au sujet de ses parents, il allait maintenant croire qu'elle se servait de lui.

- Oh mais quelle idiote j'ai fait ! Il n'a déjà pas confiance en l'Ordre du Phénix car il croit qu'ils veulent l'envoyer à Azkaban alors si en plus in ne croit pas en moi… Les chances pour qu'il déserte le camp de Vodemort s'amenuiseront vite si tu ne trouves pas une solution ma fille ! se dit-elle en dédaignant sa lecture.

Que vais-je faire… ? Il faut, pour gagner son respect et sa confiance, que je fasse quelque chose pour lui ; quelque chose qui lui tienne vraiment à cœur… se dit-elle d'une voix inaudible. Ah, mais oui ! Je sais !

Les pensées d'Aëlisse se bousculaient… tout était déjà écrit, pourquoi ne pas profiter du destin…

- Dans le journal, il était écrit que sa mère avait été tuée pour prix de sa désobéissance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers le début du mois de juillet… Ca me laisse donc une dizaine de jours pour persuader l'Ordre de l'enlever et de la mettre à l'abri, en plus d'organiser la manœuvre… C'est peu mais il faudra que je me débrouille comme…

- Bonjour Aëlisse !

- Oh, bonjour Rémus.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Très bien, merci. En tout cas, ces appartements sont vraiment splendides !

- N'est-ce pas, dit-il dans un sourire. De plus, vous n'avez encore rien vu de Poudlard.

- Je sais… Pourtant, j'aimerais beaucoup faire le tour du château mais je suis obligée de rester enfermée ici..., répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

- Je suis justement venu vous voir à ce sujet. Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'enterrement aurait lieu demain en début d'après-midi en bordure du lac ; vous êtes cordialement autorisée à y assister.

- Cordialement _autorisée_ à y assister, répéta-t-elle effrontément, la moue dubitative. Je suppose en toute logique qu'il y a un mais ?

- Heu… oui… en retrait, vous devez vous asseoir à l'arrière juste à côté de Hagrid, notre garde-chasse également professeur ici.

- Bien, c'est entendu, répondit-elle à mi-voix trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir pour le contredire.

- Alors, je vais vous laissez. Bonne fin de journée, Aëlisse !

- Egalement…

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ; la directrice vous fait don de ceci, dit-il en faisant apparaitre un gros coffre de bois brut au pied du lit. La jeune fille le regarda, interrogative.

- Il s'agit de vêtements… Vous nous êtes arrivée sans bagages donc il a été jugé opportun de vous faire une garde-robe.

- Ah, merci. Vous remercierez la directrice de ma part ?

- Bien entendu, je le ferai. A demain, lui dit-il en souriant.

- A demain, Rémus.

Aucun autre événement ne vint plus couper la monotonie de la journée de la jeune fille mis à part un elfe de maison à l'allure étrange – si elle avait bien compté, il devait avoir quelque chose comme une quinzaine de bonnets de laine par-dessus son cache-théière et une dizaine de paires de chaussettes. Le tout formait un ensemble assez peu ordinaire et bariolé – qui vint lui apporter son repas. Il prétendit s'appeler Dobby et l'informa que c'était toujours lui qui lui apportait ses repas mais que les autres fois, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Aëlisse pouffa de rire lorsque la petite tomba dans un état proche de l'extase quand la jeune fille la remercia. Il disparu après l'avoir saluée, son long nez touchant le sol dallé de la pièce. Après qu'il soit reparti, Aëlisse se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être préoccupée ces derniers temps pour ne pas avoir relevé la présence d'une créature aussi étrange.

Le lendemain, Aëlisse se leva de bonne heure afin de se rendre plus présentable pour assister aux funérailles du professeur Dumbledore. En effet, depuis son arrivée, la jeune femme s'était très peu souciée de son apparence et estima qu'il fallait remédier à cela, au moins pour ce jour particulier. Après qu'elle eut pris sa douche et qu'elle se fut lavée les cheveux dans la salle de bain attenante à ses appartements – pièce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée le soir de son arrivée – elle entreprit de farfouiller dans le coffre que lui avait apporté Lupin la veille afin de trouver une tenue convenable et appropriée. Son choix se porta sur une robe de velours noir, de style moyenâgeux, qui dénudait ses épaules et qui était agrémentée d'un corsage de la même matière brodé de fils d'or. Après avoir passé la tenue et tressé ses cheveux, Aëlisse attendit qu'on vienne la chercher.


End file.
